A la recherche de ton amour
by Radton
Summary: Harry et Draco sont dans le même lycée, la même classe, ont les mêmes amis et s'entendent eux-même bien. Seulement, tout aurait pu être parfait si Draco n'était pas secrètement amoureux d'Harry, hétéro... (Univers Alternatif, Harry/Draco.)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme Dans des pensées est terminée, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^** **Les chapitres seront un peu plus courts que dans mes autres fic mais j'essayerais de poster plus régulièrement ^^ L'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif ^^**

**Disclamer : En fait, tout est à moi, madame Rowling a juste emprunté mes personnages mais je ne lui en veux pas... Fini le délire personnel (xD), nous remercions tous cette chère madame de nous permettre d'emprunter ses personnages le temps d'un récit.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing**** : Harry/Draco **

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Résumé : Harry et Draco sont dans le même lycée, la même classe, ont les mêmes amis et s'entendent eux-même bien. Seulement, tout aurait pu être parfait si Draco n'était pas secrètement amoureux d'Harry, hétéro...**

**Je remercie encore Skipp7 pour la patience hors du commun qu'elle a avec moi ^^**

* * *

**A la recherche de ton amour.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Draco porta son regard sur la salle en soupirant. Il détestait vraiment les mathématiques. Son professeur parlait sans qu'aucun élève ne l'écoute, plongé dans ses explications incompréhensibles aux yeux de tout être humain. Le blond posa sa tête sur son bras, le regard perdu sur l'horloge qui ne semblait pas vouloir avancer. Les lundis matins étaient une horreur pour tous. Marquant la fin du week-end, ils annonçaient le début d'une nouvelle semaine qui s'annonçait éprouvante pour chacun. Draco n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un premier de classe mais il essayait de se débrouiller et il y arrivait plutôt bien. Hormis en mathématiques. Il n'avait jamais autant eu de problèmes dans une discipline et il sortait le plus souvent frustré de ce cours pour ne pas avoir réussi à battre les chiffres.

Tout le contraire d'Harry. Il tourna la tête vers le brun qui se pinçait l'arête du nez sous l'intense réflexion due à l'un de ces calculs éprouvants. Harry était l'un des meilleurs de la classe en mathématiques et semblait adorer ça, ce que Draco ne comprendrait jamais. Il n'y avait que le brun pour être joyeux à l'idée d'avoir ce cours en première heure un lundi matin. Le regard émeraude croisa soudainement le sien et il sentit, à sa plus grande horreur, son cœur manquer un battement tandis que le brun lui faisait un petit sourire complice. Draco lui sourit même s'il restait crispé et replongea aussitôt sa tête entre ses bras, les joues légèrement rouges. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était ridicule à s'emballer pour un rien mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler en présence du brun. Évidemment, le destin avait décidé de les mettre dans le même groupe d'amis, faisant de son quotidien une véritable épreuve.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école primaire lorsqu'ils avaient dix ans. Harry avait emménagé dans sa ville alors que lui y était né et avait été placé dans sa classe. L'entente n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu dans un premier temps. Draco était un petit garçon réservé et solitaire ne se laissant jamais approcher par quiconque. Harry, lui, était un garçon joyeux et aimé de tous, tout le contraire de lui qui n'était pas apprécié et qui vivait dans un quotidien trop morne pour un enfant de dix ans.

Il avait d'abord décidé de détester le petit brun. Tout en lui était son opposé, parfaitement différent et tellement mieux. Il l'avait admiré pour cela, pour être ce que lui n'était pas. C'est à partir de ce moment que sa haine farouche s'était développée. Bien sûr, Harry avait tenté quelques petites approches mais s'était toujours heurté à un mur. Le brun avait finalement arrêté, découragé par son absence de réaction, le laissant seul avec sa colère.

Il se souvenait encore de ces journées entières passées à observer attentivement l'autre garçon s'amuser avec ses amis alors que lui restait assis sur un des bancs à l'écart, caché derrière un de ses livre préféré. La boule écrasante qui lui nouait l'estomac au souvenir de son refus à être l'ami de l'autre lui laissait un goût amer. Tout était de sa faute, non ? C'était lui qui avait éloigné volontairement Harry de lui, de sa faute s'il restait seul, de sa faute si les autres enfants se moquaient de lui sur son passage. Parfois, il surprenait les coups d'œil remplis de compassion du petit brun posé sur lui mais il n'en s'en souciait pas. Après tout, il était fait pour être seul et, même s'il n'avait jamais autant voulu d'un ami comme Harry, il essayait de vivre avec.

La voix stridente de son professeur qui l'interpellait le ramena au temps présent et il soupira une nouvelle fois. Les souvenirs qu'il gardait de son enfance solitaire lui mettaient toujours un coup au moral. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir grandi trop vite et cette différence était parfois lourde à porter au quotidien.

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'attends votre réponse. »

Tous les élèves, Harry y comprit, se retournèrent vers lui. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et ses joues prirent une teinte très désagréable de rouge vif. Son professeur le fixait avec intérêt, le sourcil droit relevé, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Draco se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucune idée de réponse ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Ce calcul était vraiment difficile ou était-ce seulement parce que c'était à lui de répondre ?

« Heu... Eh bien... »

Il devait avoir l'air fin avec son bégaiement. Dans un dernier espoir, il se tourna instinctivement vers Harry qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Le brun n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui souffler la réponse si leur professeur n'avait pas son attention tournée vers eux.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

« Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous venir en aide à monsieur Malfoy ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la sonnerie le coupa au même moment. Les élèves se levèrent précipitamment sous les consignes données oralement pour les prochains devoirs. Draco rangeait calmement ses affaires, désireux d'entretenir une discussion privée avec son professeur, quand Harry le rejoignit.

« Ça va ? T'as pas l'air en forme ce matin. » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le recoin de sa table, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Cite-moi un matin où je suis en forme et tu deviendras mon Dieu officiel. »

Le brun éclata de rire et Draco ne put qu'être aveuglé par son sourire éclatant. Il sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers son professeur après avoir chargé Harry de l'attendre dans le couloir.

« Monsieur Malfoy, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais vous parler de mes notes. »

L'homme le considéra un instant et posa son stylo sur son bureau, ses lunettes tombant sur son nez.

« Je vois... Effectivement, vos résultats en mathématiques sont assez décevants en rapport aux autres matières. Rencontrez-vous un problème quelconque ? »

« Eh bien, non, pas spécialement. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour moi... Enfin... D'avoir un soutien personnel dans votre matière... »

Sa requête était bien trop exagérée, aucun élève n'avait le droit à des cours de soutien mais pourtant il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Son avenir était en jeu. Son professeur resta sceptique, pesant certainement le pour et le contre de sa demande. Il remonta ses lunettes et renifla.

« Monsieur Malfoy, avez-vous conscience que ce que vous me demandez est impossible ? Cela est un pur favoritisme et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Je suis désolé, croyez-le bien. Pourquoi ne pas demander à un élève de la classe ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Cette option s'était déjà imposée dans son esprit mais il ne se voyait pas du tout réclamer l'aide d'Harry. Le brun accepterait à coup sûr mais dans sa tête, cela sonnait clairement comme une faiblesse de sa part et il n'était nullement prêt à ça. Il prit son sac et sortit rapidement dans le couloir, Harry sur ses talons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ceux qui suivent l'histoire ainsi que ceux qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris ^^ **

**Petite précision : cette fic contiendra 25 chapitres normalement.**

* * *

**A la recherche de ton amour.**

**Chapitre 2.**

Draco fusilla discrètement des yeux le couple récemment formé qui s'avançait vers eux. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme Harry pouvait bien trouver à cette espèce de gourde sans cervelle ? Il n'était pourtant pas d'un naturel jaloux et, en général, il acceptait plutôt bien les petites amies du brun mais elle... Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui déplaisait fortement. Bien sûr, il était d'une parfaite mauvaise foie quand il disait accepter les relations amoureuses d'Harry. En fait il détestait toutes ses copines avec toujours plus de hargne. Ces filles éloignaient Harry de lui et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur ses lèvres fines en voyant les mains entrelacées du couple lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur et il préféra détourner le regard. Il pouvait essayer d'accepter que Harry soit amoureux d'une autre personne que lui mais il ne pouvait supporter l'étincelle de bonheur qui brillait dans son regard. La blonde écervelée observa tour à tour ses amis d'un air hautain, son petit nez – que Draco qualifierait de laid – relevé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et le jugea du regard, ses yeux passant le long de son corps, puis éclata d'un rire repoussant qui sonnait faux. Draco aurait voulu dire deux-trois petites choses à cette peste. D'où est-ce qu'elle se permettait de le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte ? Et Harry qui se contentait de lui faire un sourire désolé...

« Hum... Eh bien... Vous connaissez déjà Christelle... » commença le brun, gêné.

« Kristen. » corrigea la blonde.

Pansy pouffa tandis que Draco sentit un petit sourire moqueur se former sur son visage. Il avait soudainement envie de rire et de sauter au cou d'Harry pour ne pas avoir retenu le prénom de la blonde. Cela signifiait que leur couple n'était pas vraiment sérieux aux yeux d'Harry ! Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines tandis qu'il fixait méchamment la fille vexée, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux. Bien fait pour cette garce.

« Excuse-moi. » répondit Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Kristen croisa les bras et se mit à bouder au plus grand plaisir de Draco qui ne se sentait pas capable de supporter sa voix de crécelle. Mais le destin devait certainement lui en vouloir pour l'empêcher de savourer sa vie. En effet, Harry, comble de l'horreur, se pencha vers la blonde et l'embrassa langoureusement. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et préféra se concentrer sur ses autres amis, guettant tout de même du coin de l'œil le couple.

« Pardonné ? » murmura Harry.

« Pardonné. »

Tant de preuves dégoulinantes d'amour lui donnaient envie de vomir. Son cœur se serrait encore et encore, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement et il fut pris momentanément de nausées. Kristen se tourna vers lui.

« Draco Malfoy ? »

« Oui. »

« Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« D'accord. »

La blonde pinça les lèvres sous son manque de réaction et préféra s'occuper de son portable. Très bien. Que voulait-elle entendre d'autre ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas et il ne l'aimait pas, il n'allait pas commencer à converser avec elle. Harry lui avait parlé de lui ? Merci de l'information mais il se voyait mal demander à cette fille ce que le brun avait bien pu dire. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait. Et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foie, du moins pas totalement.

« Bon, on va vous laisser. On a prévu d'aller manger en amoureux. A plus tard. » annonça Harry.

La blonde leur lança un petit signe de main complètement ridicule et se retourna en tortillant des fesses derrière Harry sous l'œil médusé de Draco et de ses amis.

« Et si on allait manger, nous aussi ? C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai la dalle, moi. »

« Voilà, tu m'as donné faim, Ron. » rigola Blaise.

« Vous n'êtes que des goinfres. » renchérit Pansy sous l'acquiescement d'Hermione.

« Eh ! Ne vous gênez surtout pas, hein. Draco, ça te dirait de venir nous aider à sauver l'honneur des mecs ? »

Draco éclata de rire face à la moue faussement contrariée de Blaise tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria. Ils prirent un plateau chacun puis rejoignirent ensuite Neville et Luna qui avaient pris soin de garder des places pour eux.

« Salut tout le monde ! » s'exclama Luna avec entrain.

« 'lut. » marmonna Draco.

« Oh, ça a pas l'air d'aller, toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Neville.

« On a revu Harry avec miss bouffonne. » informa Blaise.

« Kristen. Elle s'appelle Kristen. » ajouta Hermione froidement.

« Kristen ou bouffonne, ça reste la même truie. »

Draco éclata de rire face à la remarque du métis tandis que la brune prenait un air offensé. Il ne savait pas ce que la blonde avait bien pu faire à Blaise mais celui-ci semblait ne pas l'aimer autant que lui. Il ressentit une bouffée de fierté pour son ami et lui lança un petit sourire complice.

« Sinon ça va, vous ? » demanda Pansy pour changer de sujet.

Neville prit la main de Luna dans la sienne et fit un grand sourire à Pansy.

« Ça va pour le mieux. »

Ces deux-là étaient ensemble depuis environ deux mois et Draco les trouvait vraiment mignons ensemble. Il y avait cette espèce de connexion entre eux qui n'existait entre aucun autre couple. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien et la complicité était le mot adéquat pour les définir. Dans la catégorie couple, il y avait également Hermione et Ron qui étaient ensemble depuis la fin primaire. Et même si Draco n'avait pas vraiment cru en eux au début - quel genre de couple durable se formait à dix ans ? - il était maintenant agréablement surpris.

Il y avait également Pansy et Blaise mais cela était une autre histoire. Ces deux-là étaient des amis très proches et tout le monde, sauf eux, voyait qu'il y avait plus que ça entre eux. Bien sûr, Draco s'était gardé de leur en faire part. Il partait du principe où tout arrivait naturellement et il n'avait aucun rôle à jouer dans leur éventuelle mise en couple.

Et il ne restait que lui, célibataire à plein temps, désespéré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite !**

**Je sais que les chapitres sont courts et je vous prierais de ne pas m'en vouloir ^^******

* * *

**A la recherche de ton amour.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Allongé sur le lit d'Harry, Draco observait silencieusement le plafond tandis que le brun faisait ses devoirs sur le bureau. Un silence apaisant entrecoupé du bruit du stylo régnait dans la pièce, les engouffrant dans une atmosphère intime. C'était dans ces moments-là que Draco prenait conscience de son attachement et de son affection envers Harry. Il n'aurait voulu être autre part d'autre que dans cette chambre car, même s'il s'ennuyait atrocement, il était avec le brun et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé ces moments qu'il chérissait.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et détailla le brun face à lui. La vue de la crinière ébène le fit sourire tandis que l'envie de passer ses mains dedans le prit. Il secoua la tête et continua son observation jusqu'à la nuque gracile qu'il avait envie d'embrasser. Son regard tomba ensuite sur le dos musclé où sa langue aurait aimé passer encore et encore. Son cœur s'accélérât légèrement en voyant les fesses fermes cachées par le pantalon trop encombrant. Il souffla et se rallongea brutalement sur le lit. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à des choses pareilles alors que Harry avait une copine. Copine qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il fasse une chaleur insoutenable et qu'Harry enlève ses vêtements comme dans les séries américaines... Un petit rire le secoua. Il pensait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Sa respiration se tranquillisa et il sentit le sommeil l'envahir. La sonnerie du portable d'Harry retentit sourdement et le brun émit un grognement qui finit de le réveiller complètement. Après quelques secondes de recherche, Harry trouva enfin le portable et émit un juron en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

« Fait chier. » puis prit une voix chaleureuse « Allô Kristen ? »

Draco grogna à son tour. Cette cruche avait le don de l'exaspérer. Elle sortait déjà avec Harry, ne pouvait-elle pas au moins leur laisser du temps ensemble ? Devait-elle toujours s'incruster dans sa vie dans l'unique but de la pourrir ? Parce que, dans ce cas, elle réussissait très bien.

« Non, pas du tout... C'est juste que j'ai énormément de boulot avec les cours et tout ça... »

Derrière, le son d'un cri strident se fit ressentir et Harry se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un signe d'étranglement qui le fit éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? Non, il n'y a personne avec moi, je suis seul. Ça doit être la télé. »

Draco lui envoya un doigt d'honneur et se cala confortablement entre les oreillers tout en observant le brun qui essayait de garder son sérieux.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai encore une tonne de travail qui m'attend. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Non, je ne sors pas ce soir. Oui, oui... Moi aussi, je t'aime... Oui, à demain. »

Il raccrocha directement et balança son portable sur le lit où il vint s'affaler lui aussi au plus grand plaisir de Draco.

« C'est pas bien de raccrocher au nez des gens. » se moqua le blond.

« Si tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'aussi collant, tu dirais pas ça. »

Draco pouffa et observa attentivement le brun qui avait les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se redressa sur un coude et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Dis, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à celle-là ? »

« De supers gros seins. » rigola Harry.

« C'est tout ? Tu sors avec cette nana juste parce qu'elle a des gros seins ? »

« Bah oui, pour quelle autre raison ? »

Le blond se laissa retomber et fixa à nouveau le plafond. Une part de lui était déçue qu'Harry lui réponde ça. Son meilleur ami n'était pas quelqu'un de superficiel généralement mais là il passait pour le plus gros des mecs en manque. Le brun lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes.

« Détends-toi Draco, je déconnais. »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Harry se redressa et s'assit en tailleur face à lui et il l'imita.

« Au début, elle me plaisait mais genre énormément, tu vois. Je pensais avoir trouvé la fille qui me convenait parfaitement, celle avec qui j'aurais vécu de belles et grandes choses. Et en fait non. Je me suis dit que c'était que le début, que le meilleur restait à venir mais tout est resté pareil et je me suis lassé. »

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Je sais pas. D'un côté j'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal mais d'un autre je ne peux pas vivre éternellement comme ça. »

Draco acquiesça. Il n'avait rien à dire après la confession d'Harry. Même s'il était triste pour lui, il restait heureux de savoir que les sentiments du brun envers la cruche n'étaient plus aussi forts.

« Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ? »

La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de proposer de rompre mais cela était trop brutal. Faisant semblant de réfléchir, il attendit quelques secondes.

« Hum... Ce que ton cœur et ta tête te disent de faire. »

A cet instant, un gargouillement se fit entendre et Draco éclata de rire.

« Arrête, j'ai super faim. Il n'y a rien qui dit que je dois suivre ce que mon ventre me dit de faire ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non... »

Il mourrait de chaud et devait certainement être rouge de rire autant mais il s'en fichait. Les yeux d'Harry pétillaient lorsqu'il le regardait rire et son cœur se réchauffait grâce à ça. Le brun le suivit finalement dans son délire et ils rirent sans même voir les deux nouveaux appels manqués de Kristen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**A la recherche de ton amour.**

**Chapitre 4.**

« Deux fois ! Je t'ai appelé deux fois ! »

« Je te dis que je ne... »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu étais avec une autre fille, avoue ! »

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que Kristen hurlait sur un Harry découragé de lui fait entendre raison et les autres élèves les observaient curieusement, à la plus grande gêne de Draco qui détestait être au centre de l'attention. Tout ça était de la faute d'Hermione de toute manière. Blaise avait encore une fois sorti un de ces surnoms débiles pour la blonde et Granger avait ragé plus que d'ordinaire. Elle les avait ensuite traînés jusque devant le lycée, là où se trouvait le couple far, pour montrer au métis que la cruche pouvait être quelqu'un de gentil en engageant la conversation. Bien évidement, Hermione s'était vue recalée par la pouffe, furieuse après Harry de ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels de la veille.

Ce qui les conduisait à la situation présente, dans le froid à attendre que les deux tourtereaux – Draco grimaça – daignent arrêter de se disputer. De leur côté, Blaise et Ron pariaient sur le vainqueur en riant comme des bossus tandis qu'Hermione pestait. Il n'y avait plus que Pansy qui semblait dans le même état que lui. La pauvre était tellement gelée qu'elle grelottait de partout.

« Ça va Pans' ?

« Je me les caille mais sinon ça va. »

Draco resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et fixa le couple. Pourquoi Harry s'acharnait à vouloir calmer blondie ? S'il avait été à sa place, il l'aurait jeté directement. Vite fait, bien fait. Mais le brun ne semblait pas décidé et essayait encore d'adoucir la furie.

« Pourquoi on attend, en fait ? » demanda brusquement Pansy. Comme personne ne répondit, elle ajouta. « C'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire autre chose que de rester planter là. »

Elle se retourna vivement et, après un rapide signe de la main, Draco décida de la suivre. Non seulement il ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule mais il s'ennuyait presque de la dispute. La séparation était la seule chose vraiment importante qui comptait à ses yeux, le reste ne servait à rien.

« Tu trouvais ça drôle, toi ? »

« Pas spécialement. »

La brune hocha la tête et pénétra dans la bibliothèque, la seule pièce vraiment chauffée. Ils trouvèrent une table à part, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, et s'y installèrent. Pansy enleva ses moufles et posa ses mains rougies par le froid sur le radiateur.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hermione défend autant l'autre. » dit-il d'un coup.

« Kristen ? Je sais pas. Hermione n'aime pas qu'on critique sans connaître les gens. »

« Mais elle, personne ne l'aime. Je veux dire, il n'y a qu'à voir son comportement pour comprendre. »

« Je sais, et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'aime pas non plus. Mais c'est la copine d'Harry alors on fait avec. »

Draco eut un rictus moqueur et observa le ciel gris par la fenêtre remplie de buée.

« Tu parles. C'est limite s'ils sont un couple. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

La brune le fixait maintenant avec des yeux pleins de curiosité mal dissimulée et il rit à cette vision.

« Quoi ? Dis-moi ! »

« Tu es trop curieuse pour ton propre bien, Pansy. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et croisa les bras, faussement boudeuse. Draco secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et alla chercher un livre dans le rayon _Littérature Française du XVII ème siècle_. Les bruits de pas de la brunette se firent entendre derrière lui et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Cette fille était aussi têtue qu'une tête de mule.

« Bon, Malfoy, tu m'expliques ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui fit un signe négatif de l'index et repartit à sa place, laissant la brune seule dans le rayon, une moue pincée aux lèvres. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans la bibliothèque, il aurait certainement éclaté de rire de son petit jeu. Pansy s'affala face à lui et lui prit le livre des mains.

« Hé ! »

« Tu veux jouer, on va jouer. Dis-moi ce que tu as voulu dire et je te rends ce livre. »

Le sourire machiavélique qu'elle afficha lui donna envie de grimacer. Il garda pourtant un masque neutre et la fixa nonchalamment. Même s'il avait besoin de ce livre pour son prochain devoir de langue, il ne s'abaisserait certainement pas à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Se calant au fond de sa chaise, sa neutralité se reflétant dans tout son corps, il tendit la main devant lui.

« Rends-moi ce livre et je te dis tout. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec perplexité. Elle le connaissait trop bien malgré lui et devait certainement peser le pour et le contre. Son regard refléta de l'hésitation tandis que ses yeux partaient du livre jusqu'à lui pour revenir au livre. Draco sortit son sourire en coin le plus ravageur et tendit un peu plus la main pour l'inciter à lui donner le bouquin. La brune hésita un peu plus mais lui rendit finalement et Draco accentua son sourire.

« Merci, ma chère. »

« Maintenant, raconte-moi. »

« D'accord, viens. »

Il lui fit signe de se pencher sur la table, ce qu'elle fit, et colla sa bouche contre son oreille. Il prit plusieurs inspirations tandis que le souffle de Pansy était en suspend, attendant la bombe qu'il ne tarderait pas à lâcher. Il se racla légèrement la gorge et serra le livre dans sa main.

« La curiosité est un très vilain défaut, Pansy. » murmura-t-il.

Il se leva prestement et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible vers la sortie en éclatant de rire. La tête de Pansy devait être à mourir et il en rit encore plus. Un audible « Draco Malfoy, reviens ici ! » retentit à travers la porte qu'il venait de passer suivi de la voix de la bibliothécaire qui hurlait pour avoir le silence. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui et sourit d'un air carnassier à Pansy qui pestait en essayant de le rattraper. Il tourna à un détour de couloir après lui avoir envoyé un baiser aérien de la main. Il savait qu'il devrait se justifier mais il avait tout le temps de trouver une excuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour voici le nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**A la recherche de ton amour.**

**Chapitre 5.**

« Arrête de les regarder, Dray. »

Le blond fusilla très peu discrètement des yeux son ami qui avait toujours le nez collé au microscope, ignorant parfaitement sa présence. Draco soupira et s'empara de son stylo pour noter les différents résultats d'analyse sur sa feuille d'observation. Malgré tout, son esprit restait tourné vers le couple qui se bécotait dans le fond de la classe de chimie au lieu de travailler. Il savait pertinemment que Harry n'aimait pas la blonde alors pourquoi continuait-il comme si de rien n'était ? Neville claqua la langue contre son palet en lui jetant un regard peu amène.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un con. Tu passes la moitié de ton temps à moitié retourné, tu souffles sans arrêt, tu es de mauvaise humeur, tu t'énerves pour un rien. Donc je te repose la question. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Était-il vraiment comme ça ? Parce que ça faisait peur... Il haussa les épaules comme pour signaler la fin de la conversation et se concentra, tant bien que mal, sur sa feuille. Neville soupira et reprit son observation de l'appareil, notant lui aussi ses résultats. Même si Draco ne l'avouerait jamais, il n'était pas peu content d'être en binôme avec le brun pour ce cours. N'étant déjà pas très débrouillard dans cette discipline, il se serait probablement écroulé si Neville ne lui était pas venu en aide.

« Tu devrais sortir, voir du monde, tu sais. »

Le blond leva les yeux de sa feuille vers un Neville aux yeux inquiets. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Bien sûr qu'il sortait ! Il allait au cinéma avec Blaise, faisait du jogging avec Pansy les dimanches matins, accompagnait Hermione à la bibliothèque municipale. Il acceptait même de donner son avis sur les tenues vestimentaires de Luna alors que c'était le summum de la gay attitude pour certaines personnes.

« Pardon ? »

Le garçon rougit légèrement et porta son attention sur sa feuille, gribouillant nerveusement sur un des quatre coins.

« Eh bien, je veux dire... Aller en boite, rencontrer des garçons... Tout ça, quoi. »

La compréhension s'empara rapidement de lui tandis qu'il se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de petit ami, il était même mieux sans. L'envie de sortir avec quelqu'un ne lui prenait pas plus que ça, en fait. Et puis il y avait Harry dans sa tête qui refusait de partir. Non, décidément, il n'avait pas besoin d'un problème en plus.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Justement si. Nous sommes tes amis et nous t'aimons, c'est normal qu'on se fasse du souci pour toi, Draco. Tu es toujours seul, comme si une douleur permanente vivait en toi et c'est dur à supporter. Arrête de souffrir. »

« Je ne souffre pas. »

« Ne te voile pas la face. Tu as besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour et c'est normal. Suis mon conseil, ça ne peut que t'être favorable. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête, les paroles du brun s'insinuant en lui. Son cœur battait vite alors que tout s'emmêlait à l'intérieur de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Harry. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il s'était résigné à ne jamais connaître l'amour du brun qu'il n'avait même pas songé une seule seconde à aller voir ailleurs. C'était stupide de rester accroché alors qu'aucun espoir n'était permis mais il voulait y croire encore. Toute son âme criait pour Harry depuis maintenant deux années et maintenant Neville l'encourageait à sortir avec d'éventuels garçons ? C'était... Impensable.

Le bruit de la sonnerie le laissa de marbre et il ne réagit qu'au moment où Harry se posta devant sa table alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la salle. Ses yeux lui donnaient encore des tas de papillons dans le ventre et sa présence l'envie de sourire comme un fou.

« Ce cours était tellement chiant... » s'exclama soudainement Harry alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir vide.

« Je ne trouve pas. »

« En même temps, tu es à côté de Nev', c'est normal. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien à côté de la pou... Kristen ? »

Harry éclata de rire et se retourna vers lui, marchant à reculons.

« Tu peux le dire, tu sais, c'est pas moi que ça dérange. »

Draco sourit mais resta crispé. Son regard fut soudainement vers une tache violacée qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée jusqu'à présent qui se dévoilait légèrement sous l'écharpe en laine du froid s'insinua en lui alors que la dure réalité - qu'il avait tentée d'oublier quelques minutes - revint au galop et le frappa de plein fouet. Harry fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le suçon là où les yeux du blond étaient fixés.

« Je pensais que tu ne l'aimais plus ? » s'entendit-il demander sourdement.

« C'est le cas. »

Harry revint à ses côtés et regarda le sol en marchant.

« J'attends le bon moment pour rompre mais c'est chaud. Elle est toujours là à m'embrasser, elle me suit même ! Tu te rend comptes ? Je ne compte même plus les fois où elle était à côté des toilettes en train de m'attendre. »

L'expression horrifiée du brun lui arracha un petit sourire.

« Elle me fait des suçons ! Tu y crois, toi ? »

« Pauvre petit chou. »

« C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule. »

« Comment ça ? Mais pas du tout ! »

Le garçon lui lança un regard en coin sceptique et, ne pouvant plus se retenir, Draco pouffa bruyamment. Harry lâcha un grognement et partit vers leur prochain cours. Laissé seul, le blond s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser au sol. La tête relevée vers le plafond, il sentit l'éternel sentiment de tristesse amère s'insinuer en lui. Une larme, qu'il essuya d'un revers de la main, coula sur sa joue. Il n'en pouvait plus. Voir Harry tous les jours et savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir comme il voulait le tuait à petit feu. Son cœur lui faisait mal, ses mains tremblaient et il avait froid.

Soufflant, la respiration légèrement tremblante, il se releva et passa par les toilettes. Il devait ressembler à un panda avec tout ça... Après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, il s'examina attentivement dans le miroir et se rinça le visage. Puis il se dirigea vers son cours un peu tardivement et sortit le premier lors de la sonnerie. A présent dans son petit appartement, il réfléchissait à la conversation qu'il avait entretenue plus tôt dans la journée avec Neville. Une pointe de dépression commençait à l'envahir et il refusait de se laisser aller. Pleurer un amour impossible était bien trop pathétique pour s'abaisser à ça.

Sur un coup de tête, il s'empara de sa veste et descendit dans la rue. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées s'il ne voulait pas devenir un de ces vieux alcooliques buvant seuls chez eux pour oublier. Arpentant les rues à la recherche d'un endroit sympa, il décida de s'arrêter dans un bar à l'allure fréquentable. L'endroit était apparemment réservé aux trentenaires et il devait être assez rare de voir des gens de son âge y pénétrer. Il s'assit lourdement sur un tabouret du bar sans quitter des yeux la pièce autour de lui. Des hommes se disputaient une partie de billard, d'autres draguaient des femmes assez pauvrement vêtues, le tout sous une musique forte qui donnait une envie folle de se déhancher.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? »

Draco se tourna vers le barman qui affichait un petit sourire amical.

« Une tequila, s'il vous plaît. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Jake. » sourit-il en tendant une main accueillante vers lui.

« Draco. »

Il serra la main de l'homme qui ne se départit pas de son sourire, l'accentuant même, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Le jeune homme saisit une bouteille sur le comptoir ainsi qu'un verre qu'il posa face à lui. Draco le remercia d'un mouvement de tête tandis que le garçon semblait vouloir engager la conversation. Il se ravisa pourtant, lui fit un dernier sourire et partit vers un autre client réclamant une nouvelle boisson. Draco profita de ce moment pour détailler de loin le barman. Un peu plus grand que lui, il semblait également un petit peu plus âgé. Un sourire poli restait plaqué sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient de malice et de joie de vivre. Les yeux gris détaillèrent le corps fin où les muscles attirants se distinguaient à travers la couche de vêtements et Draco leva un sourcil en portant le verre à sa bouche. Secouant la tête, il se retourna et observa les gens qui dansaient à présent sur une ancienne musique.

« Ton prénom vient du latin, non ? »

Draco se tourna vers le brun qui était revenu et qui essuyait à présent des verres. Le blond hocha la tête tandis que le sourire de Jake revint.

« C'est original, j'aime bien. »

« Merci. »

Le regard du brun se promena sur les personnes autour du bar et il soupira en baillant discrètement.

« Ça ne doit pas être pratique d'être fatigué lorsqu'on est barman. » commenta Draco.

Jake se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir et Draco eut la pensée fugace que cet homme avait l'air sacrément heureux. Le brun se pencha vers lui sur le bar comme pour lui dire un secret et il s'avança légèrement sans s'en rendre compte.

« A vrai dire, je suis étudiant à la fac. Je remplace mon cousin trois soirs par semaine. »

« Oh, je vois. Tu fais des études de quoi ? »

Se redressant, le barman se retourna pour ranger les verres sur le comptoir derrière lui. Draco fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un moyen pour lui montrer que sa question dérangeait ? Parce qu'il aurait très bien pu comprendre s'il lui avait dit directement ! Jake se retourna à nouveau et s'accouda sur le bar, son fameux sourire bien en place.

« J'aimerais travailler dans la sociologie. Et toi, tu fais des études ? »

« Je suis en dernière année de lycée. »

« Jeune. Tu as des projets d'avenir ? »

« Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi, je te ferais remarquer. »

Jake éclata de rire et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Tu as raison. Tu me donnes quel âge ? »

Le blond pencha la tête, examina les yeux rieurs face à lui, une moue aguicheuse aux lèvres. Un bruit de cassure se fit entendre du côté de la rue mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en soucièrent. Les yeux noisette l'intriguaient alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement vers l'autre. Cet homme avait quelque chose de captivant par son regard et sa façon d'être. Draco ouvrit la bouche et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Vingt ans. »

« J'en ai vingt-deux. Tu y étais presque. »

Draco se redressa et lui fit un petit sourire. Il avisa l'heure et lâcha une exclamation surprise.

« Je vais devoir rentrer. Hum... Salut. »

Jake hocha la tête et il sortit aussitôt. L'air frais contrastait merveilleusement avec la chaleur étouffante du bar, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il serra ses bras autour de lui pour se protéger du froid mais resta figé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa veste sur le bar. Soufflant d'exaspération, il se rendit à nouveau au bar et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit Jake attendre devant la porte, grelottant, sa veste dans les mains. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Draco s'avança vers le brun qui afficha une expression soulagée en le voyant.

« J'ai cru que j'allais devoir attendre deux heures. » rit-il.

« Pourquoi avoir attendu dehors ? »

Le brun passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et Draco ne sut pas si la rougeur sur ses joues était due au froid ou à la gêne.

« Je... Je voulais te la rendre en personne. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

Il prit la veste que Jake lui tendit avec un sourire, l'enfila et attendit. Il n'avait pas envie de partir le premier, comme si quelque chose le retenait, son regard fixé sur les yeux pétillants.

« Bon bah bonne fin de soirée... » commença le brun.

« Toi aussi. »

Draco se retourna et se dépêcha de fuir l'atmosphère écrasante du bar. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il accéléra le pas mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit un bout de papier sous sa main gauche. Il sortit la petite feuille et sourit.

_Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Draco. Voici mon numéro, repasse au bar quand tu veux. Jake. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

**A la recherche de ton amour.**

**Chapitre 6.**

Plus que dix minutes. C'était le temps qu'il restait avant la fin des cours et Draco pourrait enfin être libre. Son regard dériva une nouvelle fois sur l'horloge exposée au-dessus du tableau sali par les coups de craie et l'impatience se saisit de lui. Dehors, il pleuvinait légèrement et le ciel devenait maussade. Le temps parfait pour Draco qui n'aimait pas beaucoup le soleil. Le professeur arrêta son discours et les fixa d'un œil prédateur, cherchant probablement une nouvelle victime à interroger. Par une chance qu'il ne comprenait pas, Draco ne fut pas choisi par l'homme. Il ferma donc les yeux et attendit la sonnerie.

« Monsieur Malfoy, le cours n'est pas encore fini. Je vous prierais de rester avec nous. »

Grognant contre son professeur, il ouvrit à contre cœur les yeux et s'obligea à prendre une attitude intéressée par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ses doigts triturèrent son stylo tandis que ses pensées fuguaient vers Harry qui n'avait pas ce cours en commun avec lui. Soupirant, il leva les yeux et sourit intérieurement en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que deux minutes. Il s'empara de ses cahiers et les fourra dans son sac, tant pis pour le professeur qui devait tourner son nez. La sonnerie résonna enfin dans les couloirs et il sortit à toute vitesse, bousculant au passage quelques-uns des élèves de sa classe.

La journée avait littéralement été horrible. Levé en retard par un réveil à moitié cassé, il avait loupé son bus, l'obligeant à attendre une demi-heure dans le froid. De ce fait, il était arrivé naturellement en retard et s'était vu renvoyé de cours. Comme l'affreux maladroit doté d'une malchance hors du commun qu'il était, il avait ensuite lâché son plateau à la cafétéria lorsqu'il avait aperçu Harry embrasser miss Bouffonne. Rougissant comme une collégienne, il avait dù supporter les regards moqueurs et avait manqué de glisser dans sa hâte à rejoindre sa place. Croyant que la quantité maximum de gaffes de la journée était atteinte, il ne s'était plus soucié de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un gringalet ne lui fonce dessus et le renverse, tous ses cours de langues qu'il avait pris sur feuilles, bien entendu, à la main. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'était énervé instantanément et seule Pansy avait réussi à le calmer.

Passant les portes d'entrée du lycée, il sentit l'air frais s'abattre sur sa peau et soupira de bien-être. Il chercha Pansy du regard et la trouva à quelques mètres devant l'établissement accompagnée d'un jeune homme. Il fourra ses mains froides dans ses poches et se dirigea vers son amie qui bavardait joyeusement avec l'inconnu. Au fur et à mesure de sa marche, Draco sentit un sentiment de déjà-vu à la vision rapprochée du garçon et il accéléra le pas. Un sourire grandissant prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut Jake, le garçon qu'il avait rencontré au bar il y avait une semaine maintenant. Il eut une pensée fugace pour le papier contenant le numéro qu'il avait rangé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit lorsque les deux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Oh, Dray ! Je voulais t'attendre mais j'ai rencontré Jake entre-temps. »

« Pas grave. »

Le brun affichait toujours son grand sourire alors que ses yeux étaient moqueurs. Draco sentit une pointe de joie le parcourir en fixant le garçon. Comment pouvait-il être joyeux grâce à la présence d'un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie ? Pansy se tourna vers Jake.

« Jake, je te présente Draco, un très bon ami. Draco, voici Jake, un de mes amis de la fac. »

« Nous nous connaissons déjà. » informa le brun sans quitter Draco du regard.

Pansy leva élégamment un sourcil – geste qui lui appartenait à la base – et son regard empli de questions silencieuses se posa sur lui.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » dit-il simplement. Pansy hocha la tête.

« Alors, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? » demanda Jake.

« Ça va doucement. Et toi, le bar ? »

Un petit rire enjoué résonna et Jake lui envoya un sourire resplendissant. Puis, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, il l'observa malicieusement. Draco ne comprenait pas comment cet homme faisait pour toujours avoir le sourire mais cela lui plaisait. Et puis ce regard le rendait vraiment mignon. Pas qu'il n'était pas mignon à la base, en fait.

« Il y a toujours autant de monde, c'est fou. Et comme je suis le seul employé, c'est assez fatiguant. »

Draco remarqua à ce moment-là les légères cernes qui s'étendaient faiblement sous les yeux rieurs.

« Je peux venir t'aider si tu veux. »

Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire sous l'impulsion. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'incruster comme ça ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'être envahissant. Et si sa demande soudaine paraissait impolie et déplacée ? Jake était dans le même état que lui mais se reprit pourtant bien vite.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être marrant » sourit-il.

Draco rendit son sourire et acquiesça. D'accord, il venait de s'engager hâtivement dans un domaine où il ne connaissait absolument rien mais à part ça tout allait bien. Son lit lui manquait. Il aurait voulu aller se coucher pour finir cette journée au plus vite. Se sentant observer, il se tourna vers Pansy qui le regardait curieusement. Il était tenté de lui demander ce qui lui prenait mais décida d'attendre que le brun s'en aille.

« Oh, je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous. Ça a été sympa de te croiser, Pansy ! » s'exclama Jake en venant enlacer la brune sous l'œil dubitatif de Draco. Le garçon se tourna ensuite vers lui et lui envoya un sourire carnassier. « J'ai été heureux de te revoir. »

Draco hocha la tête, étrangement réchauffé par les mots et le sourire amical du brun. Jake se retourna et fila aussi vite. Pansy se planta devant lui et pointa un index rageur sur son torse.

« Draco Malfoy, tu vas tout m'expliquer maintenant ! »

« Quoi donc, ma chère ? »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi. J'ai très bien vu la manière dont tu le regardais. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, réellement surpris.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

La brune laissa un sourire victorieux apparaître sur ses lèvres, sûre de tenir un scoop sur lui.

« Alors c'est ça ? Oh, j'y crois pas ! Et tu ne m'a rien dit ! »

« Je t'arrête là tout de suite. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce que ton esprit tordu à encore inventé et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le savoir. »

« Tu es amoureux de Jake ! »

Draco, qui avait repris sa marche vers son arrêt de bus, s'arrêta brusquement, interloqué. Était-elle folle ? Qu'elle aille voir un médecin au lieu d'insinuer n'importe quoi. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda, horrifié.

« Peux-tu répéter ? »

La brune s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et lui sourit victorieusement.

« Tu es amoureux de Jake. » répéta-t-elle, provoquant son fou rire.

« Amoureux de lui ? Oh mon Dieu, Pansy, c'était tellement drôle ! »

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux tandis que son estomac se crispait. Il se plia en deux pour éviter la douleur mais son rire ne s'arrêta pas. Pansy, vexée, le dépassa d'un pas rageur.

« Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça. »

« Attends ! » cria-t-il.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put avec son point de côté et finit par la rattraper au bout de quelques mètres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? » demanda-t-il avec tout le sérieux possible.

« Quand il te parle, tu rougis... »

« Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Tu le bouffes des yeux... » continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de son intervention.

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Tu bois ses paroles. »

« Il est intéressant. »

« Tu le trouves intéressant. »

Draco claqua sa langue contre son palet et la fusilla du regard.

« C'est un garçon gentil et drôle avec qui je vais travailler, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne ressens rien pour lui à part de la sympathie bien placée. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Arrête avec cet air suffisant, ça ne te va pas. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. »

« Tais-toi, Pansy. »

La brune lui administra une légère claque sur le bras et secoua la tête d'un air affligé. Draco savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment-là mais il s'en fichait. Il devait se préparer mentalement à son nouvel emploi car la tache ne s'avérait pas si facile que ça.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! Je tiens à vous souhaiter de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Que l'année 2013 vous apporte joie, bonheur, amour et santé ! Oui, je fais dans les traditions x) Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et, même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre avec les fêtes, je vous en suis énormément reconnaissante. Promis juré, je recommencerais à répondre à partir de janvier !**

** Voici le chapitre 7, le dernier chapitre que j'avais écrit en avance. Maintenant je vais devoir écrire au jour le jour la suite. Par contre, je ne serais que très peu disponible pendant les vacances donc les postages seront moins rapprochés. Je vous fait plein de gros bisous et passez un bon Noel!**

* * *

**A la recherche de ton amour.**

**Chapitre 7.**

« Deux cafés noirs sans sucre, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry gloussa à côté de lui et il se retourna vers le brun qui affichait un sourire goguenard.

« Quoi ? »

« D'habitude, tu prends toujours un café au lait. »

Draco claqua sa langue contre son palet et se tourna vers la caissière qui les fixait poliment, leurs cafés en main. Le blond s'en saisit et, après un remerciement lancé à la vas-vite, ils se dirigèrent vers une table isolée.

« Le changement a du bon. » marmonna-t-il.

Harry s'assit face à lui et s'empara de sa boisson, soupirant de satisfaction au contact de ses mains gelées sur la tasse brûlante. Draco se saisit également de la sienne mais souffla sur le liquide pour le refroidir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! »

Le blond hocha la tête tout en fixant la neige qui commençait à tomber en petits flocons à travers la vitre. C'était vrai qu'il faisait anormalement froid pour un hiver, celui-là s'annonçait rude. Un mouvement de Harry ramena son attention sur le brun qui portait sa tasse à sa bouche. Son regard observa avec fascination les lèvres tentantes s'entrouvrir pour laisser couler le liquide le long de la gorge et il déglutit. Baissant rapidement ses yeux vers sa propre tasse, il s'obligea à calmer sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Il se saisit de son café et en bu une gorgée, grimaçant sous l'amertume. Harry rit.

« Alors, tu supportes pas ? »

« Ferme-la, Potter. » dit-il en fronçant le nez.

Le rire du brun s'accentua et Draco reposa sa boisson. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il aimait. Croisant ses bras sur la table en ébène, il observa le brun qui s'amusait à lui jeter des petits coups d'œil langoureux. Draco lui donna un coup de pied.

« Arrête ça, tu es ridicule. »

« Oh, ça ne te plaît pas, mon petit chou à la crème ? » minauda Harry.

« Je te jure que si tu répètes une seule fois ce surnom complètement débile, je te tue. »

Le brun éclata de rire et dû reposer lui aussi sa tasse sous peine d'en mettre partout. Draco secoua la tête, faussement affligé et soupira discrètement. Tournant son regard vers sa droite, il observa la serveuse qui faisait griller des saucisses dans une grande poêle tout en préparant du café. Les clients, des hommes prioritairement, étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce, attendant avec patience leur commande. Draco se tourna brusquement vers Harry.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

La surprise fut la première émotion qui passa sur le visage du brun suivie de curiosité et de joie. Draco ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à lui dire cela. Il s'était dit, sur le moment, que ça aurait été un moyen de discuter même s'il n'aimait pas tellement être au cœur de l'attention.

« Oh, et c'est qui ? »

« Un garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a plus d'une semaine. Il est barman. »

« C'est bien. Je suis content pour toi. » sourit Harry.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, plus aussi sûr de vouloir continuer. Son regard passa d'Harry à la rue pour revenir au brun et retourner vers la vitre avec hésitation. Il baissa la tête sur ses mains qui se trituraient mutuellement sur ses genoux et reprit plus doucement.

« Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien. Je vais juste l'aider au bar, il y a beaucoup de client et il est seul. »

Harry hocha la tête et posa une main encourageante sur son épaule.

« Te prends pas la tête et fonce. Il te plaît ? Alors vas-y, tu as toutes tes chances. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit sa tasse entre ses mains, la sirotant lentement. Draco déglutit, une furieuse et soudaine envie de pleurer en lui. Harry se fichait-il de lui au point de le pousser dans les bras d'un autre ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Il n'était même pas au courant de ses sentiments à son égard alors... Il prit sa tasse et en avala la moitié pour se redonner contenance. L'écœurement se saisit de lui et il fut tenté d'aller tout recracher dans les toilettes quitte à passer pour une mauviette. Au lieu de ça, il déglutit avec peine, sa langue étant pâteuse. Harry le fixa avec amusement et l'espace d'une seconde, il le hait pour lui faire éprouver des sentiments qu'il supportait difficilement. Le portable d'Harry se mit à sonner et le brun décrocha rapidement.

« Allô ? Oh... Je suis désolé, mon amour, j'ai complètement oublié. Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive. »

Et il raccrocha. Draco su instantanément qui était de l'autre côté au surnom qu'avait administré Harry et il sentit une colère sourde s'insinuer en lui lorsque le brun lui envoya un sourire confus.

« Je suis... »

« Tu es désolé, je sais. »

« Draco... »

« Je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu continues cette espèce de semblant de relation ? Un jour tu me dis que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, un autre tu l'embrasses. Il serait temps de te décider, Harry. »

Il était essoufflé et devait probablement être rouge mais il s'en fichait. Le garçon baissa les yeux, penaud, n'ayant rien à répondre. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas voulu entendre sa voix, pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Harry se releva et hésita quelques secondes.

« Je lui avais promis, elle va faire une crise si je me pointe pas. »

« C'est ça, fais ton soumis. » répondit-il sèchement.

Il voyait bien à son regard qu'il l'avait blessé mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait affreusement mal dans sa poitrine et laissa quelques gouttes s'échapper librement de ses yeux lorsque le brun quitta le café.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, le regard perdu sur la rue où les passants défilaient, vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait juste séché ses larmes et n'avait plus rien ressentit. Même le fait de penser avait été trop dur. Ce trou dans son cœur ne faisait qu'accroître, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit. Il avait eu mal, mal de savoir Harry avec cette fille et il avait vomi. Une main apaisante lui caressa les cheveux et il leva lentement la tête vers Martha, la serveuse qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

« Aller, mon beau, on va fermer. » sourit-elle tendrement.

Il acquiesça et se leva automatiquement. Le froid sur sa peau ne le fit même pas frissonner et ses jambes le menèrent jusqu'à son immeuble. Il rentra dans son appartement, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, et laissa tomber sa veste au sol. Pris d'une impulsion, il se rua dans sa chambre et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet à toute vitesse, déboîtant pratiquement le meuble dans sa hâte. Ses mains tremblantes se saisirent du morceau de papier et il courut dans le salon à la recherche du téléphone. Portant l'appareil à son oreille, il attendit, hésitant, la voix qu'il connaissait bien à présent. Au bout de cinq sonneries, une voix endormie se fit entendre.

« Allô ? »

« Jake ? C'est Draco. Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Un rire fatigué résonna de l'autre côté tandis que Draco distinguait un sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Je... J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait... »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Attends, il est quelle heure là ? »

Draco avisa l'horloge et grimaça.

« Onze heures. Je... Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'imposer mais est-ce que je... »

« Tu peux venir, ça ne me dérange pas. » sourit le brun à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Un soupir de soulagement le traversa et il hocha la tête pour lui-même. Puis, après avoir noté l'adresse de Jake, il sortit. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il souffla puis monta jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il frappa deux coups discrets et attendit impatiemment. Le bruit de verrou que l'on défait se fit entendre derrière la porte et il en profita pour frotter ses mains moites entre elles. Jake apparut dans son champ de vision et il ne put empêcher un sourire heureux de se former sur ses lèvres à la vue de ses cheveux décoiffés.

« Entre. » invita le brun en se décalant légèrement, sourire aux lèvres.

Draco pénétra dans le petit appartement modeste et sourit un peu plus en découvrant l'univers du garçon. Tout était parfaitement bien rangé sans tout de fois être le résultat d'une maniaquerie. C'était un drôle de contraste si on en jugeait Jake qui avait l'air toujours désordonné.

« Tu veux un café ? »

Draco ne put empêcher une nouvelle grimace de prendre place sur ses lèvres et il secoua frénétiquement la tête, provoquant un éclat de rire chez l'autre garçon.

« Tu aurais du thé ? »

« Je t'apporte ça dans deux minutes. »

Il fila dans la cuisine, laissant le blond seul dans le salon. Que devait-il faire ? Le suivre ou attendre ici ? Non, il lui aurait proposé de l'accompagner s'il avait voulu. Tout en se balançant sur un pied puis sur l'autre, il observa les différents cadres représentant certainement la famille proche du brun.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. » annonça malicieusement Jake en revenant.

Ils prirent place côte à côte sur le grand canapé en se laissant bercer par le silence autour d'eux. Draco se sentait stupide à présent. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir s'incruster chez un homme qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie à une heure aussi tardive ? Il aurait très bien pu aller chez Pansy, la brune aurait accepté immédiatement. Le seul truc qui clochait était qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à son amie. Il avait voulu voir Jake ainsi que son éternelle joie de vivre.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça va bien. Et toi ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers et tourna la cuillère dans la tasse.

« J'ai connu de meilleures périodes mais ça va. »

« Tu veux peut-être m'en parler ? »

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun et fut étonné par la véritable lueur d'inquiétude qui y brillait. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi sérieux et ça le troublait.

« Je voulais juste voir quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas rester seul ce soir. »

« Je suis heureux que tu m'aies appelé. »

Il hocha la tête et tourna son regard sur le cadre présent sur la télévision face à eux.

« C'est ma sœur. » informa Jake en voyant son observation.

« Elle est jolie. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? »

« Léna. »

« C'est pas fréquent comme prénom. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Jake eut un rire attendri.

« Tout comme le tien. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui, redevenu sérieux. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se rapprocha lentement de Jake qui fronça les sourcils. Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Draco posa son index sur sa bouche et s'avança jusqu'à coller son front à celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota Jake.

« J'ai besoin d'amour. »

Et, doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un frôlement pour le faire se sentir vivant au moins une fois.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Note : Je ne pourrais pas publier avant le 30 voire 31, je ne sais pas. C'est possible que je publie demain mais ce n'est pas du tout sûr. Bisous à tous !**

* * *

**A la recherche de ton amour**.

**Chapitre 8.**

Draco sentit deux mains douces mais fermes le repousser légèrement. Ne voulant pas cesser ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, il s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à se coller plus franchement à son partenaire. Jake le repoussa un peu plus brutalement et il fut obligé de lâcher prise.

« Quoi ? Tu ne me trouve pas attirant ? » demanda Draco.

Il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise avec empressement et s'attaqua ensuite à sa ceinture. La boucle le fit batailler quelques instants mais il réussit finalement à l'ouvrir sous le regard horrifié de Jake. Le brun posa ses mains sur les siennes qui étaient entrain de descendre sa braguette et il leva des yeux implorants vers lui.

« Non... Arrête, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, pas maintenant. C'est bien trop tôt. » informa Jake.

Il le fixa quelques instants et se résigna. Son regard s'accrocha à une particule de poussière qui n'existait probablement pas sur la table tandis que son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse. Il venait de se donner en spectacle devant un inconnu. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi ridicule de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se déshabiller sans raison aucune ? Il voulait rentrer chez lui, s'enfermer à double tour et prendre un bain chaud pour oublier cette foutue journée. Jake lui tendit sa chemise, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

« Je suis tellement désolé... » murmura le blond.

Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir été entendu de l'autre mais le léger mouvement de tête de Jake lui enleva ses doutes. Enfilant rapidement sa chemise, peu désireux de rester à moitié nu plus longtemps, il boucla ensuite sa ceinture. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Jake ne l'avait pas arrêté.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » sourit le brun.

Puis, se tournant vers lui, il prit un air sérieux.

« Écoute Draco, je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu me plais. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai directement voulu faire ta connaissance. Tu avais l'air seul et perdu et je voulais connaître la raison qui te poussait à venir t'enterrer dans un bar comme celui-là. »

Il prit une inspiration et continua.

« J'ai... J'ai eu peur. Tu es subitement partis et je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais pouvoir te revoir. Alors je t'ai laissé mon numéro. J'ai espéré longtemps ton appel, tu sais. A chaque coup de téléphone, mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Et puis ce soir, tu t'es enfin décidé. »

Le brun sourit et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais voulu que ce baiser dure... »

Une expression déterminée envahit ses traits.

« J'aimerais vraiment qu'il y ait plus entre nous. C'est bête, on se connaît très peu mais j'ai le sentiment que ça pourrait marcher. »

Draco n'arrivait plus à penser, stoïque. Il devait probablement avoir l'air d'un imbécile à le regarder avec des yeux de poisson rouge mais il s'en fichait. Jake lui demandait d'avoir une relation ensemble. Une relation amoureuse... Il cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. La vision d'Harry s'imposa à son esprit et il sursauta. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait Harry même s'il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés.

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Le garçon baissa la tête et Draco se fut alarmé par l'état de détresse qui émanait du brun. Fermant les yeux, il réfléchit à toute vitesse puis les rouvrit.

« Je ne te promets rien. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi. Je ne sais pas aimer, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Je... Ça me fait peur, tout est si récent... Mais je peux essayer. »

Jake releva subitement la tête tandis qu'un sourire heureux apparu sur ses lèvres et Draco ne put que se détester de lui faire ça. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui mais il devait oublier Harry à tout prix. Il savait pertinemment que cette histoire finirait mal et il ne fit rien pour arrêter Jake qui le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci. » chuchota le brun dans son cou.

Draco hocha la tête et se décala légèrement.

« Je vais devoir rentrer, il se fait tard. »

Le garçon acquiesça, son sourire resplendissant scotché sur les lèvres. Ils se levèrent et Jake le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sur le seuil, Draco fourra ses mains dans ses poches et attendit. Le brun se pencha légèrement et l'attira vers lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Draco passa ses mains autour du cou fin et se plaqua contre le garçon, recherchant la chaleur qu'il avait perdue en quittant le salon.

« Bonne nuit. » sourit Jake.

Draco l'embrassa une dernière fois et se sauva à toute vitesse. Il atteignit rapidement son appartement et se dépêcha de se faire couler un bain chaud. Plongeant dans l'eau bouillante, il ne fit pas attention à sa peau qui rougit et soupira de satisfaction. Les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en tête avec une vitesse folle. Il était en couple. Avec un autre que Harry. Il avait un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée aussi récente que déstabilisante. Il se lava rapidement et sortit.

Une serviette nouée vint prendre possession de ses hanches et il se saisit de son portable, composant le numéro de son amie.

« Pansy, c'est moi. »

« Dray ? Ça ne va pas ? Ta voix est bizarre. »

Draco déglutit et éclata brusquement en sanglots.

« Non, non ça va pas. Ma vie est un enchaînement de merdes, j'en ai marre. »

« Calme-toi. Tu veux que je vienne ? » résonna la voix alarmée de la brune.

« Merci mais j'ai pas envie de voir du monde... Il... Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui... »

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Il renifla et commença. Il relata la journée atroce qu'il venait de passer, passant par son entrevue avec Harry au café sans oublier sa visite chez Jake. Son récit ne fut coupé que par quelques exclamations outrées ou surprises de Pansy et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Quand il finit, seul un silence perturbant était présent de l'autre côté et il eut, l'espace d'un instant, peur que Pansy ne se soit endormie. Une inspiration lui annonça que son amie était encore là et il attendit sa réaction.

« Eh bien... Tu es dans la plus grande des merdes, Draco. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais je suis ton amie, alors je vais t'aider. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi en toutes circonstances. »

Draco eut un petit sourire et s'allongea sur son lit.

« Merci. Je vais te laisser, je m'endors tout seul. »

« Ça marche. Dors bien. »

« Toi aussi. Oh, Pans' ! » ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. » dit-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

Draco raccrocha et se jeta sur ses oreillers. Que ferait-il sans cette fille ? Elle le comprenait parfaitement, l'écoutait et le guidait. Ça lui avait fait du bien de se confier à elle puis il savait qu'elle tenait sa langue alors il ne se faisait pas de soucis. Il s'endormit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, bercé par l'atmosphère apaisante de la nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ! Folie des points d'exclamation par dizaine, bonjour ! xD **

**Comment allez vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? J'espère que oui ! Moi, ça a été :) ****Bon, Noel était un peu décevant mais le Nouvel An était carrément génial ! Quoi de mieux que de le passer avec sa meilleure amie ? *_* **

**Pour ceux qui attendaient (O chers lecteurs si peu nombreux) voici la suite ! :) **

* * *

**A la recherche de ton amour.**

**Chapitre 9.**

Deux coups francs à la porte le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Draco se tourna vers son réveil et écarquilla démesurément les yeux. Qui était assez fou pour venir chez lui à trois heures du matin ? Il plongea sous sa couette et plaqua son oreiller sur sa tête. Que celui qui osait venir le déranger aille se faire mettre. Le blond hocha la tête avec résolution et s'apprêta à se rendormir lorsqu'un nouveau coup se fit entendre. Jake. Lâchant un bruit bizarre, il se redressa à toute vitesse et attendit de voir si le visiteur allait repartir. Un grognement étouffé lui informa que non et un froid s'insinua en lui. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne voulait pas le voir même si c'était immature. De toute façon il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire.

Un choix s'imposa à lui. Il pouvait se rendormir comme si de rien n'était ou aller avoir s'il s'agissait bien du brun et, par la même occasion, lui demander ce qu'il voulait à cette heure. La première proposition lui semblait beaucoup plus tentante mais il se leva quand même et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds dans l'entrée. La respiration basse, les sens en alerte, il se faisait l'impression d'être une de ces pitoyables victimes partant à la recherche du tueur. Peut-être devrait-il passer par la cuisine pour se saisir d'un couteau énorme ?

Amusé de ses réflexions internes, il pouffa discrètement et s'avança jusqu'à la porte où il colla son œil au judas. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise tandis que son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Un tremblement intense prit possession de son corps et il s'adossa à la porte, essayant de respirer normalement. C'était bien un brun de l'autre côté du panneau de bois mais pas celui qu'il imaginait. Ses mains devinrent subitement moites et il dût les essuyer sur son pantalon de pyjama. Soufflant, il se tourna et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Harry se tenait là, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, un air affolé sur le visage. Sans prévenir, il entra dans l'appartement et se tourna vers Draco, rageur.

« Tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! »

Le blond haussa les sourcils tandis qu'il sentit à son tour la colère l'envahir. Était-ce une blague ?

Il hocha la tête, sa gorge étant trop nouée pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Harry baissa la tête et tritura le tapis de ses pieds, gêné. Le connaissant parfaitement bien, Draco aurait mis sa main à couper que le brun avait quelque chose à lui dire.

« Et... J'ai rompu. »

Draco releva la tête tellement vite qu'il était certain d'avoir entendu des os de son cou craquer. Mais il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas important face à la bombe que Harry venait de lâcher. Un sentiment indescriptible s'insinua en lui et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry avait rompu ? Cela voulait dire qu'il était célibataire, qu'il n'aurait plus à subir de le voir avec une autre... Qu'il avait peut-être sa chance ? Son cœur se souleva et il se sentit terriblement léger, comme si tous ses problèmes étaient résolus. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas commencer à se faire des illusions sur Harry et lui, cela ne lui apporterait que déception. Il voulait juste... Il voulait beaucoup trop de choses en ce moment même. Il prit un air aussi dégagé que possible.

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouais. Elle m'a refait le coup de la fille jalouse et j'ai pas supporté. Je lui ai dit que c'était fini et elle s'est mise à pleurer, comme à chaque fois. J'ai raccroché au moment où elle me suppliait de rester avec elle. »

« Pathétique. »

Cette fille le dégoûtait vraiment. Heureusement que Harry avait su voir clair et l'avait lâchée. Bien fait pour cette garce ! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un thé après avoir préparé un café pour Harry. Une fois assis tous les deux côte à côte dans le fauteuil, il soupira.

« Tu te rappelles du mec dont je t'ai parlé ? »

Harry prit une gorgée et acquiesça.

« Le barman, non ? »

« Nous sortons ensemble. »

Le brun faillit recracher le liquide sous la surprise et s'étouffa pratiquement. Draco, prit de panique, tapota son dos jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne se calme. Finalement, Harry reposa sa tasse et lui fit un sourire en remerciement. A ce moment-là, Draco aurait voulu savoir ses impressions sur ce qu'il venait d'annoncer mais il se tut et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon se tourna vers lui, sérieux.

« Je comprends pas. Tu l'aimes ? Tu le connais depuis quand ? Deux semaines à tout casser. »

« C'est rapide, je sais. »

Harry lâcha un rire dédaigneux à l'étonnement de Draco qui ne comprenait pas sa façon d'agir.

« Le connais-tu suffisamment pour savoir s'il joue avec toi ou non ? Imagine qu'il rompt. Tu auras mal et tu te seras bercé d'illusions pour rien. Et puis, je le connais pas, moi, ce mec. J'ai pas envie que tu souffres. »

Pardon ? Harry se prenait pour son grand frère maintenant ? C'était la nouvelle la plus débile qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Draco aurait voulu lui rire au nez et lui dire que lui aussi le faisait souffrir. Inconsciemment, certes, mais le fait était là. Il avait mal à cause de lui ! Pour lui. Pas à cause de Jake ou d'un autre.

« Il ne me fera pas de mal, je le sais. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Que devait-il répondre ? Mentir ou dire la vérité ? Les yeux émeraude le fixaient bizarrement, une pointe d'appréhension les transperçant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Harry semblait craindre sa réponse. Il tourna la tête vers le couloir, désireux de fuir ces yeux qui le troublaient à chaque fois qu'il les croisaient. Soupirant, il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

« Oui. »

Il avait menti mais le brun allait le croire. C'était ça qu'il voulait, en fait. Que Harry croit qu'il n'était pas dépendant de sa personne, de ses sourires, de son rire et de tout autre chose qui le constituait. Il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait être avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui même si le brun n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments à son égard. Harry hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras. Son cœur se réchauffa légèrement à son contact et il ferma les yeux.

« S'il te fait le moindre mal, je veux que tu m'en parles. Tu es mon meilleur pote, je laisserais personne te faire du mal. »

En croyant bien faire, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait de le tuer un peu plus par de simples mots.

Le lendemain trouva Draco encore endormi à une heure avancée de l'après-midi, Harry s'étant éclipsé très tôt dans la matinée. Il avait reçu un appel de Jake un peu plus tôt lui annonçant qu'il commençait son travail en tant que barman le soir même, ce qui avait fini de l'achever entièrement. La sonnerie stridente de son réveil retentit dans la chambre calme et paisible, le laissant dans une brume cotonneuse. Cependant, il l'éteint rapidement et se leva aussitôt. Mieux valait ne pas être en retard, même arriver en avance était une bonne chose. Il s'empara d'un morceau de pain qu'il grignota rapidement tout en cherchant des vêtements adaptés à sa première journée de travail. Son choix se porta sur une chemise rouge vif et un jean noir qui le rendaient élégant sans être extravagant et il fila ensuite sous la douche.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait devant le bar qui semblait grouiller de monde. Ignorant la pointe de stresse qui s'insinuait lentement en lui, Draco pénétra dans l'établissement et, immédiatement, il ressentit l'atmosphère chaude en lui. Il chercha du regard une tête brune qu'il connaissait bien et la repéra au bar, occupée à servir des clients de plus en plus empressés. Il souffla et se dirigea vers Jake qui lui fit un grand sourire en l'apercevant.

« Hey ! Comment tu vas ? »

Draco lui envoya le sourire le plus faussement joyeux qu'il avait et passa de l'autre côté du bar.

« Ça peut aller. Et toi, tu t'en sors ? »

Jake lui sourit à son tour et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, se fichant des clients qui pouvaient les observer. Le blond répondit avec entrain tout en gardant en minimum de retenue. Ils se détachèrent finalement et Jake passa un doigt sur sa joue, un air espiègle dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmura-t-il.

Draco ressentit un pincement au cœur mais afficha un masque enjoué.

« Moi aussi. »

C'était vrai, il lui avait manqué. Pas comme petit ami mais comme ami. Juste un simple ami, comme Harry et lui. Les yeux du barman brillèrent d'une lueur émerveillée. Une soudaine envie de vomir prit l'estomac de Draco qui s'excusa auprès de Jake. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes à toute vitesse et s'y enferma à double tour. Son estomac se tordit une nouvelle fois et il courut s'agenouiller devant le toilette le plus proche mais rien ne vint. Se résignant, il se releva puis vint se poster devant le miroir salit. La vue de son reflet le fit vaciller et il dut s'agripper aux rebords du lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas lui ! Il n'était pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments des autres, à jouer un jeu. Il se sentait nauséeux rien qu'au souvenir des regards presque amoureux que lui lançait Jake. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal au brun mais il savait pertinemment que cela allait arriver. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui l'empêchait d'arrêter ce semblant de relation. Tout ça créait un ensemble emmêlé de problèmes qui lui fournissait un mal de crâne quotidien.

Après s'être rincé le visage à l'eau puis s'être encouragé mentalement, il sortit retrouver l'ambiance dansante du bar. Jake conversait à présent avec une fille que Draco aurait pu qualifier de jolie s'il n'avait pas été gay. Au bout de quelques instants, le brun revint vers lui et l'examina prudemment.

« Ça va mieux ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Merci mais ça va. Je commence par quoi ? »

Jake semblait récalcitrant à l'idée de lui donner du travail mais céda et lui pointa du doigt un vieil homme accoudé plus loin au bar. Draco acquiesça et se dirigea vers son premier client.

« Bonsoir ! Que puis-je vous servir ? » cria-t-il pour couvrir la musique.

« Rhum. »

L'homme avait parlé d'une voix sèche, comme s'il lui donnait un ordre et Draco plissa les yeux. La tentation d'aller envoyer balader ce vieillard était bien trop tentante mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer dès la première soirée. Alors il se saisit d'un verre qu'il remplit du liquide demandé et qu'il posa brutalement devant le consommateur. Puis, il partit sans lui adresser un seul regard. Globalement, la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Naturellement, il y avait eu des moments de blanc où Draco était perdu sous le rythme infernal mais, grâce à Jake, il avait su s'en sortir. Le brun avait aussi tenté plusieurs fois d'avoir un quelconque contact physique avec lui. Cela l'avait gêné alors il s'était forcé à travailler avec plus d'acharnement, ce qui expliquait la fatigue et les courbatures qu'il ressentait à présent. L'horloge frôlait les deux heures du matin et il laissa échapper un bâillement sonore.

« Tu devrais rentrer te coucher. » sourit Jake en venant l'enlacer.

« Et toi ? »

« Je peux m'en sortir tout seul. Il reste trois clients à tout casser et puis je vais bientôt fermer. Rentre. » ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Draco acquiesça et, porté par un manque soudain, il serra Jake dans ses bras. Son étreinte trouva naturellement écho et il sourit malgré lui dans le cou du brun. Il quitta finalement le bar quelques instants plus tard et partit se réfugier au chaud chez lui.


End file.
